1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to entertainment lighting systems and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for controlling devices used in entertainment lighting applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lighting systems used in entertainment lighting applications (e.g., stage shows, sport events, public gatherings, theme parks, and the like) have become complex computer-controlled systems utilizing broad varieties of stationary and moving lighting and effects devices.
In conventional lighting systems, control cables are provided between a central post controller or one of subordinated controllers and individually controlled devices, such as luminaires, dimmers, stepper motors, fog/smoke generators, and the like. However, installation of the control cables is a difficult, expensive, and time-consuming procedure. In addition, the control cables limit the applications and use of lighting devices due to the restrictions in the location and length of the cables. Furthermore, the cables contaminate an operating space of a show and may constitute a personnel and public safety hazard.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for controlling lighting and effects devices in the entertainment lighting applications.